convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ritsuko Akagi
Ritsuko Akagi is a supporting character from Evangelion. Though she was known to have been a prominent background force for long before, she made her official debut in Welcome to the Falls. Canon Ritsuko is a supporting character from Neon Genesis Evangelion, also appearing in the many spin-offs and remake series, Rebuild. The project director of the Evangelion, Ritsuko is the head scientist of the organization NERV, dedicated to fighting off the threat of the invading alien creatures known as Angels, though little do most know that NERV, along with Ritsuko herself, harbors many dark secrets about the true nature of the circumstances surrounding everyone. It is implied that this incarnation of Ritsuko hails from a world that is essentially an amalgamation of the original series and the Rebuild reboot. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what the state of Ritsuko's world was before she joined the United Nations, as it is never mentioned or talked about. Her past is a mysterious one, and it is believed that only the likes of Ryoji Kaji and Mari Makinami Illustrious are aware of what was happened in her past, due to being from the same world. Plot Involvement The Heavy Saga Second Chapter - What Makes A Good Man? In her first chronological appearance, Ritsuko is mentioned often in the monologues of the narrator, Akane Tsunemori, who feels uneasy around her, noting her demeanor and general reticence, wondering if the older woman is truly a good person, despite her allegiances to the United Nations. She is initially mentioned to have sent Carth Onasi to copy some sensitive documents for her, though the man instead relayed the job to Akane. Later, she appears within the copy office before Akane, quickly taking the copied documents before the curious younger woman would be able to take a look at them, leaving as quickly as she had appeared, leaving Akane to wonder truly what her motivations were. Welcome to the Falls Though she wasn't directly involved within the event itself, she appears within part of the aftermath, set within the UN Headquarters. While Carth Onasi has a conversation with Molly, a Progenitor who is still adjusting to life as a member of the UN, Ritsuko interrupts them, requesting Carth to carry out a task for him. Reluctantly obliging, the two of them leave the room with Molly by herself, before Molly would be mysteriously assassinated now that she was left alone. Civil War Ritsuko acts as a prominent force during the Coalition Civil War, being a major figure of the faction advocating to regulate and contain Ilona's power, alongside Makoto Naegi. She appears within the Multiversal Summit along with a number of others, her other United Nations representative being Robin Aquilus himself. After Ilona's explosion, triggered by the discovery of Jill Valentine's corpse, Ritsuko attempts to take in Ilona and transport her to the UN Headquarters, the decision met with great resistance from Robin and a number of other Coalition members. However, before the action could be carried out, a mysterious assailant had appeared to murder the UN agents transporting Ilona, kidnapping her and placing her in the clutches of the Umbrella Remnant. By the time Umbrella had finally been defeated and the final debate had come up, many revelations had been brought to light, including Revolver Ocelot's status as a spy within the Coalition, assigned by Ritsuko to gather classified intelligence from them under suspicion of obscuring necessary data. The damning data in question included the cover-up of Mary's suicide during The Grand Hotel. Following this, Kieran decides to resign from the Coalition, and Makoto Naegi relinquishes his status as leader, leaving Kyoko Kirigiri as the only remaining leader, with Makoto deciding to act as her adviser from then on. Ultimately, the debate ended with the decision made by Ilona herself to willingly go with Ritsuko and Mom Lalonde in order to be regulated. Disillusioned by what was perceived to be underhanded methods, Shizuo Heiwajima resigns from the United Nations following this revelation, as do a number of Coalition members from their organization. In the climax, Ocelot reveals himself to be a triple agent as a final twist, his true allegiances belonging to the Revanchist, before non-fatally shooting Ritsuko to demonstrate so, and making his escape. In the aftermath, after having recovered from her wounds, Ritsuko is seen put on trial before the United Nations, the organization debating on whether or not to keep her or force her to resign in light of her methods and what had resulted because of it. As the verdict is passed down and it is decided that Ritsuko is resigned from the organization, she announces that she will be forming a new organization called ODMA alongside the mysterious figure known as Amanda Waller, who in turn also announces that they shall be operating alongside the Coalition from now on, stating that the UN is no longer needed. With no one fully able to object, the two women take their leave, preparing to get back to work. Time Squad This information will be elaborated upon further progress within the event. Character Relationships * Robin Aquilus - The protagonist of Fire Emblem Awakening who debuted in System Breakdown. With Robin as the Secretary-General of the United Nations, Ritsuko acts as his subordinate, though the former disapproves of her methods, causing some tension that wouldn't explode until the events of Civil War. * Amanda Waller - A character from DC Comics who first appeared in Civil War. It is believed that the two of them had known each other since long before the Coalition Civil War, and as of then, they have become fellow leaders of the ODMA organization. * Mari Makinami Illustrious - A supporting character from Evangelion who made her debut in Little Trouble in Neo-Tokyo. The two of them have a somewhat close working relationship, as the two of them seem to have known each other for some time due to hailing from the same native world. * Mom Lalonde - A character from Homestuck who debuted in The Metamorphose Sickness. The two of them met during the events of Civil War, and by Time Squad, the two of them are shown to have a notable working relationship through their collaborations within ODMA. * Revolver Ocelot - A major character from Metal Gear who first appeared in The Torch. During Civil War, it is revealed that Ocelot was, as opposed to being a Coalition member, a spy working for the United Nations, more specifically under Ritsuko, as even the Secretary-General was unaware of this turn of events, Ocelot having been working under Ritsuko as early as his first appearance. However, as of the Coalition Civil War, their working relationship had been shattered when Ocelot revealed himself to be, in truth, a triple agent truly working for the Revanchist. Gallery Ritsuko0.png|Ritsuko as she generally appears. Trivia * She has quite the affinity for cats, and likes to smoke. Category:Characters Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Welcome to the Falls Category:Civil War Category:NPCs Category:ODMA Category:Time Squad